


Loki and Jackelyne's Little/Not-So-Little Adventures

by midnightmagic21



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oneshot Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmagic21/pseuds/midnightmagic21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of fluffy, funny, bittersweet, and exciting oneshots between Loki and my OC, Jackelyne. Hope you like!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseonabeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseonabeach/gifts).



> This oneshot is specialy dedicated to my best friend and editor (though she did not edit this one), Roseonabeach. Be sure and check out some of her work, she is a fantastic writer and even better friend! Merry Christmas to all, especialy you, Rose!

It was Christmas Eve, and I was alone.  
My parents had headed out around 5:00 pm to some Christmas party our friends were hosting, but they said it was for 'adults only'. Meaning there would be lots of that glorious substance known as alcohol.  
"You're sixteen, you'll be fine on your own. There's left over chicken in the fridge for dinner. Love you sweetie!" Then the door shut and I was alone.  
Now it was around 11:00 but not yet was it 11:11. People had always told me that if you make a wish at 11:11 it'll come true. Well, I was going to put that little superstition to the test if I could ever figure out what to wish for. I had two things I wanted more than anything and both were pretty much impossible.  
The first, and slghtly more practicle, was snow. But, living in Florida where cold is considered a whopping 70° F, that was highly unlikely.  
The second is just flat out insane. I wanted to see Loki. Yes Loki as in god of mischeif, brother of Thor, and, as far as I was concerned, noexsistant, Loki. Now, before you go assuming that I am a complete psycho (which is true), I do actualy have a small reason to believe he is real.  
Five years ago, on my eleventh birthday, I was outside stargazing and saw a shooting star. I had heard of Loki in a mythology class and randomly wished to see him. A moment later, he was standing right on the edge of the woods behind my house in full green and gold armor with his two horned helmet and gold scepter. One blink of the eyes though, and he was gone.  
Ever since then I've wanted to see him . Along with that obsession I slowly developed a completely irrational love for the god, who's exsistance in my life was based on what could very well have been a hallucination.  
11:05  
Snow, Loki. Which one?  
Six minutes went by very quickly and before I knew it, it was time. 11:11. I weighed reason with my lifelong dream and made decision.  
Loki.  
Silently, I chanted,'Let me see Loki,' in my head until finaly it hit 11:12. At this point I gave up. If a miracle was to occur, it would have already.  
My stomache began to growl so I decided to heat up another peice of that fried chicken my parents left me. My parents... were they drunk off their minds by now? The wouldn't be home for a while, but what did I care?  
"I'm just alone on Christmas Eve," I whispered before returning to my chicken  
"Well it doesn't have to stay that way," said an unfamiliar, male voice.  
I froze in terror as I heard footsteps coming toward me. Then, I began to panic.  
How could someone have broken into my house? Slowly reached for the knife in front of me, not sure at all how to use it on whoever this dude was. The footsteps drew closer and I turned to face the man.  
My jaw dropped along with the blade.  
There, in all his godly glory, stood Loki in the same garb he wore when I was eleven except he was holding his helmet and he didn't have his scepter.  
Without thinking at all, I ran forward and hugged him. He must have been shocked because his whole body went rigid. He recovered quickly, though, and then did something even more suprising.  
His helmet clattered to the floor has his strong arms encircled my waist and he burried his face in my curly blonde hair.  
"We have barely met but I feel I must tell you, Jackelyne, I love you very much. I have watched you since that night five years ago until it became to much to merely stand by. I had to see you. To tell you I loved you. Is that unreasonable? To love someone after seeing them in person only once?" Of course it wasn't! I wanted to tell him but I was rendered speechless so all I did was shake my head against his chest.  
He chuckled slightly and pulled me back to see my flushed face.  
"You eyes are beautiful. Blue as the sky," he said thoughtfuly. Then, he gave me one last suprise.  
My last wish plus a kiss.  
Let me be the first to say, there is nothing more magical then being kissed by a god while little snow flurries fall inside your house on Christmas Eve. All in all, the night ended perfectly. He held me in his arms on the couch until I fell asleep and when I awoke, I found a letter adressed to 'Jackelyne, my love' on the end table, informing me that that was not the last time I would see him.  
Really, all I could do was smile at the thought if how last night I got my wish. I got to see my god and a white Christmas.


	2. Author Note

Hello to everyone wasting their time on this. To those of you who have read my White Christmas fic, liked it, and are waiting with bated breath for more (this phrase is dripping with sarcasm fyi), I would like to inform you there shall be more! Yay (not really)! So this fic will soon become a series of oneshots between Loki and my OC, Jackelyne, entitled 'Loki and Jakelyne's Little/Not-So-Little Adventures'. Expect the changes to be made by around February 10th. Thank you all!  
Sincerely, your favorite author (please note the sarcasm)  
-Midnight Magic 21

P. S. Make my day and LEAVE A COMMENT PLEASE!!!


	3. Insomnia

JACKELYNE'S POV

I rolled over for about the one thousandth time that night. After about four wrestling matches with my pillows and a few wars with my sheets, I still couldn't get comfortable on the bed, much less fall asleep. The neon blue numbers of my digital clock flashed 12:30 am Feb 1st in my face, mocking my inability to find rest. I groaned, flipping myself away from the offensive clock. One-thousand-one....

LOKI'S POV

Well this was certainly interesting. I could not help but chuckle at the sight of my dear Jackelyne rolling restlessly on her bed. Of course, she did not know I could see her, I was quite well hidden by the trees outside her window. After flopping over for the 27th time (yes, I counted) her eyes shut and her breathing slowly became more even. That is when a most brilliant i dea came to me. It had been over a month since I had seen her last. It was time to have a little fun...

JACKELYNE'S POV

I felt something warm slip around my waist. An arm? No, that couldn't be. My door was locked no one could be in my room. Although that's what I thought last time I had an unexpexted visitor (cough, Loki, cough). Loki... when would I see him again? Not for a while... he was a god, I a mere mortal. We both had responsibilities like school, ruling a kingdom of gods, cleaning the house, and saving different worlds...  
Anyway, it would be a while. I started to drift off again but then the thing around my waist moved. Ok, it was so not a blanket. My eyes fluttered open only to see a strange green cloth with gold designs on it in front of me. Hold it, those are not my bed sheets...  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," came a soft, low voice.  
No. Say it isn't so. No wait, I take that back. Say it is so. All suspicions were confirmed as I glanced up at the face of Loki, on his side with his arms aound me. I shut my eyes quickly trying to process what was going on. Loki was in my bed? Loki was in my bed... Holy crap Loki was IN MY BED!!! I tried to breathe evenly and shifted closer, my face buried in his chest.  
"Are you falling asleep on me?" The god's velvety voice both excited and calmed me.  
"No, I'm awake," I responded meekly, voice muffled by his robes. "Why are you here?" I had to admit I never realised how much I missed when he wasn't around.  
"I wanted to see the only love of my life," he said simply. That woke me up. My snapped to see his gorgeous green eyes smiling at me. But there was something else in them. Desire. And I felt it, too. I inched my face toward his but then stopped, pulling back. But he didn't want that. He grabbed my face and smashed his lips to mine, kissing me roughly. It continued for a while until I broke off, gasping for breath.  
"It's been far too long," he whispered huskily against my lips before giving me another passionate kiss. Suddenly, I felt a yawn build up inside me and fought it back. I could NOT ruin this moment.  
"I love you," I whispered against his lips.  
"I love you more," he replied  
"Doubtful," I laughed and, without warning, my yawn broke free. I clamped my hand over my mouth, embarassed beyond words.  
He looked at me, wideyed for a moment before we both started laughing.  
"Sorry," I said between laughs,"I really did miss you, but I miss my sleep more."  
"Sleep now, my love. Keep me in you dreams, as you will be in mine."  
He pecked me lightly on the forehead before I fell fast asleep in the arms of my god.


	4. Another Author's Note

Hello readers. I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm wasting my energy on another author's note. Obviously, this notification is of utmost importance so DON'T YOU DARE NOT READ THIS!!! Anyway, on to important matters. After making careful observations of my behavior of late, I have noticed many strange and horrifying things. This includes my inablity to sleep, scarce use of pens and paper, increase in ripping my hair out, and failure to post anything in this story. After a long contemplation of these most horific and unusual symptoms, I have been diagnosed with a terrible disease - writer's block (dun, dun, dun). It is with great fear, yet also great hope that I call upon you, oh, faithful readers to help cure me of this ailment and respond to this note with ideas for my oneshots. If you fail me, I shall continue to suffer and this story will die. Please, I beg of you.  
Sincerely, your sickly writer,  
MM21


End file.
